Phone Call
by Snoaz
Summary: How to let Blue stop talking? Green knows. Oldrivalshipping.


**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Obviously.****

* * *

**

Phone Call

_Beep-beep._

A metal-like sound resounded in the silence.

_Beep-beep._

The movement of a chair; footsteps on a stone floor; the rustle of searching hands –

"Green," the man spoke curtly into the mouthpiece of the unfolded cell phone. The person on the other side of the line shouted a greeting that could be heard throughout the lab. From several directions the young researcher received disgruntled looks of co-workers who were busy typing, flipping through scientific articles or staring at an unidentified substance with a magnifying-glass. Green sighed in annoyance and kept the phone a bit farther from his ear.

"Blue, firstly: cut it down, and secondly: can you call me back later, cause I doubt it is a matter of death and life what you – " He closed his mouth when he was rudely interrupted.

"Hm," he said. "Yes, I understand that for some people this is very important and relevant, but I'm rather busy at the moment, and –"

Again an interruption. He sighed in annoyance, shutting his eyes for a moment. "I don't care what you're going to buy for Red's birthday. And _no, _neither am I interested in whatever he said to Yellow…"

A short pause. A blare that reverberated against the walls of the laboratory. The disgruntled looks of the men in lab coats changed into irritated sighs.

"Blue, stop those matchmaking actions of yours, both Red and Yellow aren't served by it; they'll manage just as well without your constant arranged meetings and _subtle_ remarks," he hissed in his cell phone. He cast a hasty glance at his disturbed co-researchers before walking into the direction of the door, phone held against his ear. With a little more force than needed, he pulled the handle towards him and stepped outside. While he could just prevent the door falling shut with a bang, Blue continued her chitchatting. Green reached for his hair in desperation, wondering how it came that a sensible person like he had become friends with someone like Blue; and at the same time realising that he would only make matters worse if he cut the conversation short, or – more drastic still – if he removed her from his phone list. (Deep down knowing he'd never bring himself to that.) While he listened to the story of Red's and Yellow's precarious love – only listening with a half ear – he reached the conclusion that only one thing would make Blue stop talking. He couldn't deny that it was a rather overdrawn action – but a situation like this called for drastic measures. Or he gladly told himself so, at least.

He crossed the ground and began walking the uneven road that linked the laboratory and the other buildings of Pallet Town. With his mind on completely different matters, he now and then made an approving or disapproving sound just to show Blue he hadn't disappeared yet.

Soon, the first houses of the peaceful village came into sight, situated between green fields with some trees and bushes here and there. It was quiet in the streets: everyone had withdrawn into the coolness of their houses, avoiding the warmth outside. Green wished he wore something else than his lab coat, and added that to the ongoing list of inconveniences Blue had caused.

"Don't you have something better to do than stalking me, Blue?" Green asked, more to keep up the conversation than anything else – he already knew the answer, after all. And indeed: on the other side of the line, Blue rattled the expected answer, ladling out reasons why Green was without a doubt the best choice for her phone calls and concluding in a semi-hurt voice that he didn't appreciate her company.

Green barely managed to suppress a snort; anyone who fell for that trick was too thick for words.

"So there's nothing I can do to be left alone, you say?" He stooped to open a white-painted fence, and stepped into the garden of the centre-most house of the village. His lips curled when Blue sang her agreement. "Aha."

In a few strides, he crossed the lawn and reached the backdoor. He pushed down the latch as quiet as possible, stealing his way in and following Blue's ever growing voice as a guideline. Then, he saw her.

In front of the window, with her back to him, was Blue, gesticulating heavily as she swore that there was nothing that could make her stop talking – and he'd better not cut the conversation short, because then he didn't know her yet. Green regarded half-amused, half-annoyed the figure before him. What threats for such a frail girl… His eyebrows went up to even higher zones when Blue teasingly remarked that it was highly necessary he got himself a girlfriend – locking lips _surely_ would make him less irritable.

"Do you plan on making yourself available?"

Blue whirled around so fast it was a miracle she was still standing on her feet. "G-green? What are you doing here?" she stammered, still talking through the phone's mouthpiece. "Did you get in through the backdoor? I thought I had it locked, but…"

Her voice became unsure when Green bridged the few steps that separated them, stopping in front of her. "What are you up to? I thought you were so busy with all kind of things, in the lab and I don't know what more, that's what you kept saying at least, and – "

"You really talk too much, you know," he said with a sigh.

Blue opened her mouth in protest, but Green was faster; with a precision as if he did it every day, he bent forward and pressed his lips on hers. He felt Blue stiffen. For a few seconds, time seemed to freeze, with their breath stuck in their throats; then Green let go and released the air he had unknowingly kept inside. A smile tugged around his lips as he turned to the door, leaving a speechless Blue behind.

"No possible way, hm?" That should give him at least fifteen minutes of peace.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I can hear you scream it: out of characterness. And you're right: it isn't really Green's way of acting. But the idea was stuck in my head, and I just _had_ to write it. At least they kissed. (Kind of.) **

**And... well, I just hope you liked it; and that you will tell me your thoughts! ;)**

**~Snoaz**


End file.
